Legal
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE! After waiting all these years, Sora's come back from Destiny Islands with a new fact for Squall. He's legal. Crack/humor drabble with a light bit of LeSo!


X.X.X.X

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, Squall Leonhart, Cloud Strife, Final Fantasy, and Kingdom Hearts all belong to Square Enix; Sora belongs to Disney. No matter how much I whine and beg they will not listen. Jerks.

**Title**: Legal

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Couplings**: LeSo

**Warnings**: Some tiny hints of shounen-ai/yaoi, a bit of FF8 info if you haven't played yet, and pure crack.

**Summary**: COMPLETE! After waiting all these years, Sora's come back from Destiny Islands with a new fact for Squall. He's legal. Crack/humor drabble with a light bit of LeSo!

**Dedication**: For Squall Leonhart, who I totally forgot to celebrate for the 11th year anniversary of his video game. Oh well, that was the Japan release, I can still celebrate the English one when it gets here!

**Notes**: Please read the note below the title, very important.

X.X.X.X

**Legal**

**Please note that I'm basing Squall's age off the FF to KH timeline, which means that he was 17 in FFVIII and that was released in 1999, when KH was released in 2002 it would make him 20. So as this year is 2010 Squall in this story is officially 28. Mmkay? No magical time warps or problems, just years, go with it. Got it? Good. Also we're not including any game spin-offs/sequels, especially FF7: AC, because that wouldn't make sense for those events to happen 8 years later and Cloud's only aged 2 years (21 in the game, 23 in AC). So, for the sake of this story we'll be going with his 21 age in 1997, which means he would've been 26 in KH, which makes him 34 right now. Oh, and if you can't do math, it means Sora came into 2002's KH at the tender age of 15, so by 2010 that makes him 22. Legallllll... xD**

X.X.X.X

"I just noticed how old Cloud is."

"Hello to you too." Squall commented, raising an eyebrow as he shuffled the papers on his coffee table. He would've been doing the Radiant Garden Safety Reports if Sora hadn't waltzed into his apartment and said the first sentence to him in years, which included Strife's name. But then again, even if Squall hadn't seen Sora in several years, he knew the younger brunet wouldn't have changed much.

"I mean, it's easy to forget Cloud's older than you!" Sora commented, waving an arm around as he shut Squall's door and slid past the small hall and into the kitchen where Squall was, "He's 34 now and, quite frankly, it's hard to remember when he looks younger than you."

"Are you calling me old?" Squall scowled, sending Sora a glare from across the table.

"You look older if you frown so much." The younger brunet supplied, as if not fearing for his life. But then again he probably didn't, considering he was important and Squall knew better than to mess with _important_.

"So, to what do I owe the misfortune of seeing you here?" The older called out dryly, as if annoyed for being called old. Huh, Yuffie must've upset him today. "Weren't you going to live your happy ass back on Destiny Islands?" _And marry Kairi or Riku as everyone had been suggesting?_

"I'll have you know." Sora gave him a look of hurt, Squall would've believed it if he didn't read the amusement in Sora's eyes, "That I'm taking time away from being a hero to vacation for a very important reason."

"And that reason would be?"

The younger brunet's lips slid into a large grin, as if he'd been keeping it a secret from anyone who didn't already know, "I'm legal." There was a moment of silence before Squall could feel his lips twitching and Sora sent him a glare, "As in 21, not 18, asshole." As he let Squall's mind accept that fact for a moment he waved an arm around, "Actually I'm already 22, but when I started this vacation I was 21 and I'm ending with Radiant Garden in my year-long worlds vacation, so just go with the flow and say I'm still 21."

The older brunet didn't know whether to shake his head with an amused look or sigh, so he did both. He stacked his papers in order before sending a look across the table, "So why are you _here_?"

Sora recognized the question for what it was, '_Why did you choose to invade my house and bug me about it?_'. Squall never changed. "Because you're technically the youngest here. Well, actually, Yuffie is too, but you're the youngest _guy_ here in Radiant Garden that I am friends with." The younger sent him a toothy grin, "Which makes it your job to take me around town."

"Have Cloud take you." Squall replied, picking up his pen to write comments on each paper. This should've been Yuffie's job, damnit, he was in charge of actually working, not filling out paperwork...

"He's my back-up." Sora answered quickly, not fazed in the slightest of Squall ignoring him, "I already told him he has to go with me if you won't, and he agreed." _Because Cloud's easily a push-over like that_.

"So you'll be going with Cloud then?" There was amusement laced in Squall's tone, they both knew Sora easily set himself up for that joke.

Sora sent him a look, folding his arms as he leaned forward, "I'm planning on going with _you_."

"But you just said you're going with Clo—."

"Squall Leonhart, don't make me go to Yuffie and have her spill!" Oh dear lord, Sora was serious, he was threatening him with his past (note the sarcasm). It's not like Squall had anything to hide anyways, with everyone pretty much either dead or missing. Well, he hoped _Laguna_ was more or less dead or missing, one couldn't tell when that idiot would pop out of no where, and the possibility was high considering Sora worked _miracles_.

"Go ahead." Squall answered, leaning back in his chair, "What do you want to know? I was paid to highjack a train and threaten a president, I found out the chick who ran the orphanage I went to as a kid was the chick we were supposed to kill, I then found out she passed her powers onto my best friend." Oh yeah, Rinoa had fits, no matter how much she loved the angel wings she'd been graced with. "And I saved the world from an evil sorceress from the future, anything else?"

Sora was pouting halfway through the tale of events, fingers playing a silent melody against his arms since they were again folded, "You just totally ruined that, Leon, I was going for the whole dramatic effect and you ruined it. And besides, I bet it hurt when you got that big ice blade in your chest, huh?"

It was Sora's turn to look victorious, and it was easily laid out that Yuffie had indeed already told Sora Squall's entire life story. Huh, she probably told him the last thing Zell had for dinner, even if it was obvious those hot dogs would be the death of him.

And so, the '_war_' began.

It was only a few hours later, sun beginning to set, when Cloud had opened Squall's door and slipped inside, that either brunet was heard from again. "Hey Squall, where are those reports? Aerith's looking for them and—."

Awkward was the first word Cloud could think of, with both Sora and Squall standing, chairs fallen to the floor in defeat, each brunet with one hand on the table and the other one pointing in the other's face as they paused their mid-ranting match to see who came in.

"Hey Cloudy!" Sora broke the silence first, smiling lightly, "Fancy seeing you here!"

'_You, not so much..._' Cloud couldn't help but think, considering he had already heard Sora's rant earlier about convincing Leon to go. He coughed somewhat and sent Leon a look, "Aerith needs those reports."

Squall had actually looked somewhat nervous, he knew better than to cross an angry Aerith. "They're not done yet."

Cloud sent him a look, fearing the same thing. He turned and left Squall's apartment, trying to figure out what the hell he was going to tell the female brunet when he got there.

"I need a drink." Squall stated suddenly, looking down at the papers, which were now making a mess over his tabletop but were still all on the table.

"Great!" Sora smiled, throwing Squall his jacket (when had he been holding that?) before he grabbed Squall's keys while the older got it on, "Let's go up to that new place, Cloud said they just opened and it's been getting good reviews."

"You've been planning this from the start, haven't you?"

"Mostly." Sora admitted, slipping out of Squall's apartment with him before they locked the door and headed off.

X.X.X.X

Tke: I haven't written pure crack in a while, felt like I needed to do some in the middle of a song-fic I was writing.

If you haven't played Squall's game at all then you might not understand the entire fight or Squall's attitude. Squall Leonhart in _Final Fantasy VIII_ is VERY different from Squall Leonhart of _Kingdom Hearts_.

For those who HAVE played _FF8_, I was holding back Squall's random love for randomly swinging his arm out to the side dramatically. You have no idea how badly I wanted to do that, the urge was strong in this one. LOL.

I was tempted to expand this fic further and include some SquallSora smut (maybe something above just kissing...? xD) but I refrained and just did pure crack. Maybe there will be a sequel or something, who knows?

REVIEWS ARE LOVELY, I WILL LOVE YOU IF YOU REVIEW!! (Not that you really need my love, but whatever at least you'll have my appreciation!)


End file.
